


Insecurities

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Kudos: 6





	Insecurities

You felt your head spinning as you walked down the street with Tom and his dog Bobby with a paper cup of coffee in your hand. You hadn’t eaten all day. Lately, you had been trying to eat as little as possible in order to lose some weight. You wanted to look nice for Tom now that you were finally dating each other. You felt a wave of nausea wash over you and your vision began to blur as you kept walking next to Tom. You slowed down, grabbed him by his shoulder and felt yourself falling forward before it all went black.

You groaned as you woke up in bed and confusedly looked around you. You were in Tom’s bedroom, but had no memory of how you’d gotten there.

“[Your name], are you okay?” Tom asked, his eyebrows knitted together with concern as he looked at you. You nodded at him and smiled faintly at him in response. “What’s going on? Do you usually pass out like this? Do you have a condition?” he asked you anxiously.

“No, I don’t usually pass out like this,” you told him honestly, suddenly feeling embarrassed for having skipped more meals than what was healthy for you.

“Do you have any idea why you passed out? Perhaps I should take you to the hospital and-” Tom said but you interrupted him.

“No, that won’t be necessary,” you assured him and blushed. “I suppose I passed out because I’ve been skipping some meals lately. It’s no big deal, really,” you said, trying to downplay it.

“No big deal?” Tom questioned and looked at you sternly. “Why haven’t you been eating properly?” He did not look happy at all.

“I… I suppose I just wanted to look nice, for you,” you explained, feeling your cheeks grow even warmer than before. Now that you were next to Tom, it all felt so silly and superficial. Tom sighed deeply and looked at you sadly.

“But you already look nice, [your name]. You’re perfect just the way you are. You don’t need to change anything about yourself for me. I love you just the way you are,” he told you earnestly. “Come here,” he said and you sat up in bed and moved so you were sitting next to him. He put an arm around you and kissed the top of your head lovingly. “I love you just the way you are, try not to forget that. You had me really worried.”

“I’m sorry, Tom,” you said and bit your lip nervously.

“Please, promise me not to skip meals like that again. Fainting is your body’s way of telling you that you’re on the wrong path, that you shouldn’t keep going the way you do,” he said seriously.

“I promise,” you told him and looked at him. His face was serious, almost stern as he looked at you. “Are you angry with me?” you asked concernedly.

“I’m a little bit upset that you thought I would want you to risk your health like that for me,” Tom told you honestly and crossed his arms. “But I’m also proud of you for coming clean about it, although you should have done it before it got out of hand. You nearly hit your head on the pavement when you passed out.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you like this,” you apologised embarrassedly. “Please don’t be upset with me,” you pleaded.

“I could never be upset with you for long,” Tom said and smiled warmly at you and looked at you fondly. “Part of me wants to scold you and talk about the importance of eating properly, but I don’t think you need a lecture on that, do you?” he asked you humorously and you eagerly shook your head no. Part of you wondered what a scolding from Tom would be like, it sounded intriguing, but you were mostly relieved not to have to go through that. You couldn’t stand the thought of Tom being really cross with you. You were grateful that he was being so understanding about all this.

“So what do we do now? Should we continue the date?” you asked and suggestively placed a hand on his thigh. Tom smiled mischievously at you and kissed you deeply before suddenly pulling away.

“I firmly believe that the next part of our date should involve eating,” he told you and stood up from the bed. “Properly,” he added and winked at you before walking to the bedroom door. “You stay there and rest until I’m ready with dinner. We don’t want you to faint again, do we?” You blushed and shook your head at him.

“No, we don’t,” you agreed.

“Good girl,” he said with a grin before he left the bedroom.

You smiled to yourself as you fell back against the soft pillows. You called for Bobby and he eagerly accompanied you in bed. You petted his soft fur as you laid there and rested your tired body. You felt better than you had in days. Your insecurities about your body had been thrown right out the window and you felt like you could relax more with Tom now than you did before your talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
